


Til I Break You

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Possession, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: "Someone took Sammy away from me, but I'm still creeping there in the back of his mind."Song fic inspired by The Devil Within by Digital Daggers.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Til I Break You

If he had a soul, he’d bet his brother Castiel took Sam away from him. He couldn’t tell because of the blinding light and all that, but it was safe to assume. It was too bad; he and Sam were having such a good time. He’d only been getting started. It didn’t matter though - that was his glory. Whether or not Sam was freed from the cage made no difference. He considered himself a master of camouflage. Sam would only remember he was here, under his skin, when he wanted him too. Or maybe when Sam wanted him too…

I will keep quiet  
You won’t even know I’m here  
You won’t suspect a thing  
You won’t see me in the mirror  
But I crept into your heart  
You can’t make me disappear  
Til I make you

He’d found a comfy corner of Sam’s mind and camped out there with some bad fast food and beer - at least that’s what he imagined. Unfortunately, eating wasn’t going to happen while he was still technically trapped in the cage. But there was no harm in daydreaming. Kept him optimistic.

It was comfy back here, and entertaining. So very entertaining. Lil’ Old Sammy might not have known he was here, but he hadn’t strayed far from his moments in the cage. First, Sam was soulless. That was a lot of fun. The indulgent kind. Then his pesky big brother had to go and get Death to put the screwed up mess back in. At first, he’d been pissed. This new and improved Sam had been amazing, but after having the time to think about it this was so much better.

Now his soul was back with a little wall to hold back most of memories of the cage, but little bits crept through. And the best part was that he wasn’t even the one doing it. It was all Sam. The changed Sam. He’d changed Sam. He couldn’t have been more proud.

I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I’m learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you

It was amazing, watching little Sammy channel all that anger into his work. This time instead of watching his vessel be all sweet and puppy-eyed, he got to watch as he did what he had to in order to get the job done…while fighting it. Sam couldn’t stand what he was becoming. He loved it though. Sam was so afraid that the farther he allowed himself to go the closer he’d be to letting him back in. And he was right. Sam was so close to breaking the walls inside his head.

You’ll never know what hit you  
Won’t see me closing in  
I’m gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I’m underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You’ll never know what hit you

“Oh Sammy!” He sing-songed. He was still trapped in here, but he was crawling forward between all the delicious nooks and crannies in Sam’s head. It was so much fun. He was almost there and he was calling to his lovely little protege with each breath they took. “Oh Sammy!”

Sam kept scratching at his head, like he was trying to scratch it all away, but he was only thinning out the layer between the memories and sweet freedom. “Keep scratching that wall, Sammy. Keep scratching. Let me slip through.” 

He was snapping at Dean. He wasn’t acting like himself. Well, the one Dean knew anyway. He, himself, the one forever known as the biggest of fallen angels was seeping through every poor of Sam’s skin, every fiber of muscle, every artery bled him and every ounce of collagen in those bones of his oozed of him. Once he was there in every cell, he’d make himself known again. Sam wanted it. It was only a matter of time.

I will be here  
When you think you’re all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I’m the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won’t let it set you free  
Til I break you

While he was still in the cage, the most he could ever be was a figment of Sammy’s imagination, but he was an optimist; he’d make the most of it. Sam had made him strong again. That little figment in the back of the mind was turning into a full-fledged hallucination. He was going to see Sam again. In the flesh. He wouldn’t be in the flesh but Sam would. And they’d get to talk again. Just like old times.

You’ll never know what hit you.

Sam spun around and finally he was free. “Hello Sammy. I’ve missed you.”


End file.
